


Surprisingly Sweet

by MadamKREMsin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: (Not from cinnamon roll), Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, No Smut, Traumatic Incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKREMsin/pseuds/MadamKREMsin
Summary: Our Protagonist, Krem, (Or Moon, or you if you so prefer), is walking home late one night after a failed pokemon. She encounters her violent ex-boyfriend, but somebody is there to save her and provide cuddles afterwards! It's none other than the beautiful Gladion!Gift for my friend, Krem.Surprisingly wholesome x3~Sin





	Surprisingly Sweet

Krem sighed to herself, running her fingers through her dusty pink hair. She had lost yet another battle, disappoint her team once again. Her poor leafeon had looked at her with such sorrowful eyes that she couldn’t bring herself to smile. Her limbs were weighed down with this failure, causing her to walk slowly. This probably wasn’t her safest decision, considering it was night. Even the moon had turned its face away, unable to look at her in this pitiful state.

The cold air whispered, biting into her exposed skin. Wearing a tank top hadn’t been very wise either. She really couldn’t do anything right could she? Continuing down the abandoned winter street, Krem found her thoughts drifting once more to the object of her apprehension. She had found herself crushing on Gladion with his signature french fry hair. She had been hoping to improve her battling skills to impress him the next time they fought, but she hadn’t gained a single level. So here she was, completely and utterly alone.

“Hey sexy lady.” A hoarse voice whispered from nearby.

Shit. Krem recognized that voice, it was that of her ex, Darius, she had left a few years back. He had always been too demanding, and got to a point that started to scare her. Now he was here with her, in a dark alleyway with nobody nearby. Perhaps being alone wouldn’t have been so bad after all. 

“Don’t ignore me. You know you want me back, babe.” Darius stepped out of the shadows, the light revealing a grin that stretched lazily over half his face. It was disgusting.

“Come on baby doll, I love you, ya know?” Stepping even closer, he smashed his lips against hers in a forceful kiss. Slobber was everywhere, and his breath reeked with illegal substances. 

Krem shoved him away as hard as she could, but her arms groaned too harshly in protest. Her hands stung from the impact when she tried hitting him, and soon enough he grasped both her hands in his. She was too weak without her pokemon, there was nothing she could do.

“Get off of me!” Krem screamed, unable to make sense of any other words in the blazing anger that filled her, violent, wordless cries ripped from her throat. 

“Shut up bitch!” A murderous look crossed Darius’ face, sending goosebumps onto Krem’s body. 

It all happened within a few seconds. One moment she was pinned against him, and the next he swung his arm with full force at her head.

The world went black.

By the time her consciousness had returned, only a minute or two had passed, but it was a message strong enough to terrify her into silence. She was trapped to experience whatever he wanted, with no regard for her own safety.

Footsteps. There were footsteps sounding from nearby! Before Krem could process anything else, another voice was speaking. It was quiet, but filled with a lethal rage.

“What’s going on here?” The voice asked.

Gladion. It was Gladion who was her savior. Krem began weeping with relief, and the sound of her muffled sobs drew his attention towards her.

“Krem!” Gladion’s eyes widened in shock, and the previous calm he held was shattered.  
“Get off of her you god damned bastard!” 

“What are you gonna do abou’ it punk?” Darius took his eyes off Krem and leaned back to speak to Gladion.

“This.” He said with a smirk, uppercutting Darius. Krem heard a crack-he must’ve broken something. Holy shit. Darius was knocked out, his smelly body falling to the ground. He had really let himself go, hadn’t he?

“Go to hell!” Gladion continued to shout and prepared to continue his attack. Krem felt something lurch inside. Some part of her knew that if Gladion truly broke right now then there would be nothing to bring him back. She needed to stop him. 

“Gladion!” She tried to yell, but her voice was barely a whisper. “P-please… Can we just go home?” 

Gladion looked at her, took in her tearful silver eyes, and his shoulders slumped back down. He crouched before her, speaking surprisingly softly. “Okay, anything you wish. Just don’t get used to it.” He blushed and looked away.

“Thank you,” Krem said with a blush of her own. Gladion seemed to notice her goosebumps and rigid nature, because he handed her his jacket, his face turning red once more at the gesture.

“So can you walk, or…?” he held out a hand to help her up. When she tried to stand, she could her legs shook to much to keep her upright. Gladion sighed, but smiled. “Can I…?” He motioned carrying her. Krem nodded her head, unable to find words to speak, her head dizzy with these recent developments.

His hands were oh so gentle, yet they felt a bit calloused from a life roughly lived. He scooped her up into a princess carry, and she wrapped her arms around his neck out of instinct. She seemed so small and pitiful, so Gladion didn’t protest when she buried her face in his shirt, wetting it in tears. Krem assumed his heart was pounding from adrenaline, and that his face must be flushed from the cold night air.

The walk to Gladion’s house was a blur. Her heart was pounding from being so close to her crush. He was so small, so lithe, yet so strong. A few times his blond hair brushed against her, and despite looking so stiff it was as soft as fleece. 

When they arrived, Krem sighed happily at the warmth of the house when they entered.

“So, do you want anything?” Gladion said as he set her on the bed. He turned to get the pair some water, but Krem couldn’t help but reach other and stop him.

“Wait! I, uh, I don’t really want to be alone right now.” She murmured, ashamed of how weak she looked.

“Uh-um...okay then.” Gladion sat down, rubbing his temples. He must’ve been confused, after all, he probably thought he would scare her off, being a member of team skull and all. What he didn’t know was that Krem’s heart didn’t care, she was falling in love despite his flaws.

Krem scooted a bit closer to Gladion, and he awkwardly put his arm around her shoulder. She turned inward to face him, and collapsed crying, telling him everything that had occurred. He pulled her into a comforting embrace and listened carefully while tracing small circles on her back. They stayed like that for a long time after, until the sun had begun to rise and Gladion found himself unable to resist for much longer.

“Can I kiss you?” He murmured to her, gentle with not a trace of demand.

Krem blushed, unable to find words in her surprise, but smiled and nodded. “Yes, please.” She eventually replied.

He leaned inwards, to be met by her awaiting lips.

It was beautiful, soft, ethereal.

“Elven glory.” the words escaped her as a whisper, her lips brushing his.

“What was that?” Gladion broke the kiss to ask her.

“N-nothing!” She smiled softly and and moved in for another kiss, which was GLADly reciprocated.


End file.
